Jessica Chamberlain
; Teenager) |first=* A Day Without You |last= * Trial By Fire (WD) * Vengeance |episode count=* 3 }} Jessica Clarice Chamberlain is one of the twin daughters of Adam Chamberlain and Hope Blackwell, the other being Jupiter Chamberlain. Her existence was revealed by Christopher, the babies' grandfather. However, Graysin stabs Hope in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. Jessica Chamberlain is a member of the Chamberlain Family, the Blackwell Family and the Evermest Family. Jessica's counterpart is from . Early History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries |-|Season Three= In A Day Without You, before she was born with her twin, they used telekinesis from being born because they were attached to the magic in Hope's body. Christopher and Adam finished the job channeling magic as she and her sister are finally born. They're also seen with Christopher in the ending flash-forward scene. |-|Season Four= In Trial by Fire, she and Jessica are first seen waving at Hope as she gives a tour. Later, she and Jupiter are talking to their mother about having them siphon The Hollow out of Elizabeth to save her life, but also bargain with her. They want phones and Jessica wants to get rid of the skirts due to it being against feminist values. Before they can talk to Jake, Adam shoots an arrow through his chest and they look at him. At night, they begin the spell to siphon and once it's out of Elizabeth and into Jake, Adam takes his daughters away. Throughout Vengeance Series |-|Season One= In Vengeance (Episode), Personality Jessica is level headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well liked and her twin's social equal in every way, Jessica is content to play fiddle to her sister Jupiter. With Chamberlain's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Jessica is quick to protect her sister Jupiter when her sister starts to go off the rails. Jessica plays the shadow twin to her bolder sister, internalizing her darkest thoughts and ignoring her own needs and inner turmoil in order to keep a lid on Jupiter's. Given their Gemini bloodline, leaving Jessica with no outlet for her darkest inclinations. For Jessica to have any hope of a future, she'll need to break the habit of codependence and learn to put her her own needs first. But given Jupiter's instability, as Jessica moves towards independence she could find the cost of her freedom is a break with a sister she clearly cherishes. Powers and Abilities Jessica possess all standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Jessica has all the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Jessica is Christopher's paternal granddaughter. He loves her dearly and would eliminate those who would ever harm her. He saved her from a certain death. It is shown that he'd do anything to ensure her safety, even if it means sacrificing himself for her. He currently teaches her how to control her magic. He is also very protective of her and wishes not to expose her to much. Other Relationships * Christopher, Jessica and Jupiter (Family) Appearances Name * The name Jessica is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jessica is Rich.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jessica * The name Clarice is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Clarice is: Famous.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/clarice * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * It was believed that the twins were dead due to Hope's death. * Jessica and Jupiter are paternal twins. Gallery |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Jessica-S4-1.jpg Jessica-S4-2.jpg Jessica-S4-3.jpg Jessica-S4-4.jpg Jessica-S4-5.jpg Jessica-S4-6.jpg Jessica-S4-7.jpg Jessica-S4-8.jpg Jessica-S4-9.jpg Jessica-S4-10.jpg Jessica-S4-11.jpg References See Also }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Supporting Characters Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Evermest Family Category:Blackwell Family